Gameday
by RJVause
Summary: Little Alex / Piper one shot set at an American Football game - based on an idea I had whilst watching the International series in London this weekend. One-shot - drabbly Vauseman.


"Seriously Nicky - you look great..." Alex attempted to cover the laughter that was bubbling at the back of her throat, but was failing miserably.

"Your mouth says one thing Vause - however your eyes tell a different story…you seriously fucking owe me I hope you know that.…"

"I know, I know! Look, Nicky, I promise to make it up to you – but for now…go get 'em Tiger!"

Alex swings an arm, missing Nicky as she clumsily dodges out the way. As she turns to walk away, Nicky doesn't say anything to her - instead just laughs heartily and raises a hand above each shoulder, middle finger extended on each towards Alex.

"That's the spirit Nicky! - I'll see you after the game!"

With her friend walking out of ear shot, Alex's composure finally falters and she finds herself reeling at the sight of her friend, bending over, arms wrapped around her waist as she finally relents to the laughter that was brewing, struggling to breathe after a few moments as she recalls the sight of her best friend.

After a few moments, Alex manages to stand up straight, wiping tears away with the back of her hand, and moves towards the passageway that Nicky had walked out a few moments before.

The air hits her full in the face as she walks into the stadium, it's fresh and crisp, a slight breeze in the air, the late afternoon sunlight filtering onto the field in front of her. For Alex it's a perfect afternoon to watch a game.

Rather than sitting with her colleagues and the team, Alex instead opts, as she usually does, to sit in the stands and soak up the atmosphere. She's not part of the coaching staff so she's not needed on the sidelines, but they are a close-knit group and most try to come down and support the team when they can.

As she walks up the steps to her seat, Alex chances a look back down towards the field, spotting Nicky instantly, wandering up and down along the sidelines, her sullen mood clear even from that distance.

Alex chuckles to herself once more and carries on walking up the steps, eventually reaching her seat, only to find a bundle of coats draped over it.

Glancing down the row, she sees a blonde on her phone next to the seat with the coats, next to her are two men talking animatedly, beers in hand.

Looking back to the blonde, Alex coughs to get her attention before speaking, pointing at the bundle of clothing as she does.

"Hey there - any chance I can shift this? Just its my seat…"

Peering up from her phone, the blonde blinks, shaking her head to gather her thoughts before speaking, attempting to stand, put her phone in her pocket and scoop up the coats at the same time, which just results in a jumble of arms,

"Oh - shit - I'm sorry - I just dumped them there when I sat down…then my phone rang, hold on, let me just…"

Alex laughs at the haphazard way the blonde tries to capture the clothing in her arms, a mixture of hats and scarves seeming to spill out as she tries to make room.

"Are these all yours?" Alex questions, a smirk on her face, an eyebrow arching in its typical manner as the blonde is still attempting to gather the everything in her arms, Alex having to lean out to grab a scarf before it fell to the floor.

"Well - the scarf is," she nods indicating the scarf Alex has in her hand, "…and if you can just grab this black coat here…" she says nodding to something trapped under her left arm.

Alex does as she is instructed - grabbing at the coat and pulling it away from the blonde. As she does so - the woman turns quickly and practically throws the rest of the items towards the man sat on the other side of her, "…here! - Sort your own stuff out!"

The tone is one of someone not impressed at something, but the woman quickly turns back to Alex, this time looking less flustered, a genuine smile creeping onto her face, hands reaching out to take the items Alex is still holding on to.

Alex watches as the blonde wraps the scarf loosely around her neck, shrugging the black coat on quickly before sitting down, she looks back up to Alex who hasn't moved, laughing as she takes in the woman stood before her,

"Are you gonna sit down or what? Or do you usually ask random strangers to move their stuff for your own entertainment?"

"Well - I only generally only ask the pretty ones."

The blonde ducks her head away from Alex, but not quick enough for her to hide the slight blush on her cheeks as Alex slides into the chair next her. Looking straight at her, Alex continues, "So - how come I have the pleasure of your company this fine autumnal evening? Normally I have to endure "Happy Howard" for the game, but seems like my evening just got a whole lot better!"

The blonde screws her face a little, before opening her eyes wide at the realisation of who Alex refers to, "Happy Howard? As in Mr Howard Bloom, Howard? Yeah - that's Larry's father…I have his ticket tonight"

"And Larry is who now?"

The blonde throws a thumb to the right of her, indicating to the man she had dumped the coats on a moment ago who has resumed chatting away to the man opposite him, oblivious once again to the two woman sat to the side of them.

"That would be Larry right there." The tone of voice drops a little, matching the actions earlier when he was unceremoniously dumped with the pile of coats, which were now falling to the floor as he continued to talk.

"Trouble in paradise huh?"

"Oh - it's not like that. We're not together…"

"Really? Little quick to dismiss things there… So tell me what it is like then" Alex quizzes the blonde with a smirk on her face, genuinely curious to find out how this gorgeous blonde happens to be next to her.

"Are you normally this forward"

"Only when I like what I see"

The blonde blushes again, this time not bothering to hide her face, instead opting to stare deep into the green eyes of the woman next to her.

"Who are you?"

"So rude of me - I'm Alex" she holds her hand out for the other woman to shake, wide smile on her face, eyes shining with mischief behind her dark glasses.

"Alex…nice to meet you. I'm Piper"

"As in Pied of Hamlyn?"

"You know - that never gets old…"

Pipers face is relaxed as she answers Alex, the two woman looking at one another for a moment before laughing, a comfortable laugh that eases the mood, as they relax into their seats and stare at the field just catching the kick off, the cheers of the crowd around them offering a slight distraction.

As the players settle into their rhythm on the field - Alex speaks into the crisp air, not turning her head, but the question directed to the blonde. "Seriously - why are you here, I've not once seen you at a game…and believe me - I'd remember."

Piper sighs deeply before speaking to the dark haired woman beside her, "Well, technically this should be a date, however Larry had other ideas. As soon as he sat down and realised that the guy next to him is an editor for some magazine or what not, I instantly became less of a priority. So yeah. Sucks to be me tonight."

"Well, Larry's a dick"

"Alex! You can't say that!" Piper turns quickly in her seat to face Alex, genuine shock on her face at the short and simple response.

"Think you find I just did – plus, I think you'll find he deserves it."

"You don't even know him"

"Believe me - I've sat next to his father through enough games to know what he's like. I'm pretty certain Larry will be cut from the same boring cloth…"

"But it's a great opportunity for him…" Piper says half-heartedly, repeating Larrys words to her earlier when they had arrived at the game.

"So is being on a date with you. If it were me taking you out Piper, believe me I wouldn't be wasting it…"

"So what would you do differently?"

"Well, for a start, although I love this great game, I wouldn't be bringing you here on a date…"

"What's to say I don't like football?"

"OK then. Can you tell me the name of the Quarterback?"

"Smith?"

"Thought as much"

"No wait….I know.… Jones?"

"Piper…"

"No - I got it…ummmm"

"So as I was saying…it wouldn't be a football game. Let's see…"

Alex leans forward in her seat, turning slightly to observe Piper properly, trying to read her the best she could. "…Hmmm. Yep - I know. I'd take you to that little Italian restaurant that's just opened in town, listen to you as you tell me all about your day, you know the whole 'wine and dine' thing. Then I'd take you to watch whichever daft rom-com film you wanted to see…"

"Wow - for someone with such attitude that's a little cheesy for a date don't you think?"

Alex leans in closer to Piper, her voice low as she speaks so only Piper can hear her, "What's wrong with that? The way I see it - I'd get you drunk at the restaurant then make out with you in the back row of the cinema - what's not to love about that plan!"

"Alex!" Piper leans back, swatting at Alex at her suggestion, but secretly enjoying the thought of being 'wined and dined' by this woman, as Alex continues, ignoring the weak protest from Piper,

"For someone who is meant to be on a date with a winner called Larry, you seem to be shouting my name a lot Piper… should we be moving this elsewhere maybe, somewhere more intimate…?"

"Stop it Alex! I don't even know you!" Piper knows the look in her eyes is giving her away – but she attempts to stay cool and collected – turning away from Alex with a flick of her hair, she speaks to Alex, her best attempt at sounding nonchalant, "What makes you think I'd dump my date for you anyway?"

Not one to resist a challenge, Alex shifts forward in her seat to try and catch the startlingly bright blue eyes of Piper, "Well, for a start we have had a much longer conversation already than I believe you two had even before I showed up…"

With a smile, Piper turns her head briefly to catch the wicked grin on Alex's face, "That is true"

"So you know conversation over dinner wouldn't be boring…"

"OK, so you have that in your favour, but I need more than witty conversation…"

"I bet ever since I mentioned taking you to that Italian you've been thinking about what you would order…"

"I have not!"

"Piper…."

"Fine. I'm debating over Lasagne or Carbonara…."

"I knew it!"

"Don't get so smug Alex – I'm hungry is all – I haven't eaten anything since breakfast…. One more reason to why I am better off leaving this stadium with you rather than Larry".

"Well, hate to say it Pipes, but I reckon Larry knew that guy would be sat there tonight - this 'date' is a whole ruse to give him the chance to sit next to a potential employer, rather than it being about you. Which in my opinion - it should be."

"How the… no, Larry didn't, he wouldn't.…" Piper was stunned. There was no way that Larry could have known that this editor would be there tonight – but the way Alex leaned back in her seat, arms crossed, she look so certain.

"Mmm hmmm. Yup. Set up."

"No. You're just saying that to make yourself look better, Larry wouldn't do that!"

"Ha! Believe what you want Piper, I don't need to compare myself to anyone, look - ask him yourself then if you are so certain."

"And say what exactly? Excuse me Larry, but would you mind confirming that rather than being a date, this is actually a poor excuse at furthering your career by setting up an "impromptu" meeting with an editor?"

"That would be one way to put it…yes."

"But you'd do it differently"

"Yeah"

"Course you would. Go on then, Alex – prove it."

"Fine" Alex huffs before leaning forward to catch the eye of the man Larry is still speaking to, raising her voice as she shouts across the seats.

"Hey Charlie - didn't see you there! How's Cathy doing? Still complaining about you working those long hours in the office?"

The man Larry is speaking to stops for a moment – leaning around him to look at Alex, a wide smile appearing on his face, "Hey Alex! Good to see you, hadn't noticed you were there! Yeah - Cathy is still busting my balls - but you know - those columns don't edit themselves! Everyone wants to be a writer ya know! You weren't at the last game - what happened?"

"Oh – I was here – just needed in the office for once. Hey – I can see you are busy - enjoy the rest of the game Charlie!" The two wave at one another before Charlie turns back to Larry, and Alex relaxes back into her seat, eyes focused on the field and the play in progress. She can feel the eyes of the blonde burning into her, but waits a while longer before speaking.

"What?"

Piper whispers quietly as she continues to look at Alex, her focus still on the game, "You know him?"

"Course I do Piper. The benefit of having season tickets - you get to know the people you sit next to. Howard Bloom may not be a joy to sit next to but Charlie there is a fucking legend! So yeah – I know who he is and what he does for a living. As does Howard. So does Larry."

Piper slouches in her seat, realization setting in that Alex is right, and Larry has used her. "I don't believe it. You were right. This isn't a date at all - he's using me to look good in front of his father's game buddies.…"

"Sorry Pipes" The hurt in Pipers voice was obvious – Alex hadn't wanted to cause her any pain – but she also didn't want Larry to use her for his own gains. Even if she never got to see her again – an idiot like Larry didn't deserve her.

"No - its not you who needs to apologise. I should have known better…I'm such an idiot!"

"Look Kid, don't beat yourself up about it - you weren't to know… hey - wait up - where you going?"

Piper was stood from her seat, checking to make sure she had anything, but still unsure as to what her next move should be. She didn't want to leave Alex, but she couldn't bear to be near Larry for any longer than she needed to. "I've got to go – I can't be…- I can't stay here"

Alex glanced at the clock before standing up to block her way, placing her hands on Pipers shoulders, ducking her head to try and catch those eyes that were so playful moments ago as they joked, but now so sad, "Look - just wait a minute - I know something that will cheer you up"

"What? You going to tell me you know my boss too and he's firing me?"

"Just sit down with ya! It's nearly half time"

"So what - you going to point out all the cheerleaders you've slept with? Sounds hilarious Al…"

Alex feigns mock hurt, placing her hand on her chest at Piper's remark, "Wow. You're mean when you're angry aren't you?"

Piper looks up to Alex, seeing that the woman is only trying to make her feel better, the grin on her face now replaced with a look of genuine concern, "Sorry Alex, I know you're only trying to help, but I really don't feel like sticking around." Piper attempts to move around her, but the grip on her shoulders is firm, and unrelenting.

"Look, Piper, please. Just a couple more minutes - and if what you see doesn't cheer you up - you are free to go, I won't stop you." Alex moves her hands off Pipers shoulders, holding them up, letting her know that she means what she says, smiling as she does so.

It's all that is needed, and Piper realises that she should at least give Alex a chance, she's been funny and completely honest so far, even calling out her fake date. So Piper goes out on a limb, "And what if it does?

"What?"

"Well - you said if I don't like what I see - I get to go. But what if I do?"

"If you do what?"

"Like what I see…" Piper bites her bottom lip as she stops speaking, for the first time really looking at Alex, she recognises she would be an idiot to pass up the opportunity to get to know her a little more, as Alex has already been more of a date than Larry has, and, Piper thinks to herself, a smile playing on her face, so much hotter than Larry as well.

Without hesitation Alex moves closer to Piper, her voice dropping low again as she leans in, her mouth close to Pipers ear, "Well, the night is still young, and I'm pretty sure there is still time for something to eat…"

"…and maybe a movie?"

"I'm sure we can find a late showing…."

"Well…lets hope its worth waiting for…"

"Oh it will be…I promise"

The two woman are now practically inches apart, each one leaning closer as they speak to one another in hushed tones, laced with the desire they both can feel.

Alex uses all her will power to not take the blonde in her arms and press her lips to those soft plump lips just a breath away from her own now, a moment more and it would have happened, but the stirring baseline of "Uptown Funk" blasts through the speakers of the stadium as the cheerleaders file to the centre of the field and Alex breaks away with a wild smile on her face.

"Look - you'll love it - just wait". Alex sits down quickly, with Piper following suit, eager to see what Alex was so excited about.

"I've seen cheerleaders before Alex, its nothing new…"

"Haa haa! There she is! Come on Pipes - just watch this…its a train wreck waiting to happen!"

Piper follows where Alex is pointing to and spots the team mascot running to the centre of the field, manically waving at the crowd before starting to dance like a lunatic to the beat of the song, arms and legs flailing wildly.

The more Piper watches the dancing Tiger mascot on the field - the more she realises that who ever is in the costume is trying their best to look coordinated with the routine of the cheerleaders, but is failing miserably. However the more they try, the more obvious it looks, until they give up and just start doing what looks to be the dance moves to the Marcarena, mixed with a lot of ass wiggling and arm waving.

Alex is laughing hysterically, and soon the laughter of the woman beside her works its way into Piper, a small chuckle at first, but as she looks to the right of her and sees Larry still deep in conversation with Charlie, oblivious to her sat next to him, she sees how ridiculous it all is, that she's had a much better evening with Alex, and the laughter takes over.

"Who….is….that?" Piper manages to wheeze out between bouts of laughter, a hand reaching out, touching Alex on the arm as she tries to steady her breathing – but another round of ridiculous dance moves from the mascot sends her reeling again, tears now streaming down her face.

"Well, that's Chantelle, there at the top of the pyramid is Mercedes….mmm, to the right is Natalie….owww!" Ducking slightly away from Piper as she starts hitting Alex on the arm - she holds up her hands, as if signaling defeat, "I'm sorry - I'm kidding! It's so damn easy to wind you up isn't it! You mean the tiger? That's the one and only, amazing Nicky Nichols!"

"Oh- "

"It's not like that Piper…" Alex leans in close, using Pipers earlier words back on her, picking up the sudden sadness in her voice.

"Then who…."

"Nicky? She's my best friend, and I pretty much owe her owe her big time tonight - the mascot phoned in sick about ten minutes before the game. She was the only person I could convince to go out there at the last minute - have to say she's done a fine job…"

Alex looks back to the field where the Nicky, dressed as the teams Tiger mascot is now lying on the ground pretending to swim as the cheerleaders finish their display, pom poms waving excessively, and a loud raspy laugh emits from deep inside her, the tears in her eyes making her vision blur. She reaches out to grab Piper – but her hand misses, as Piper is standing up.

"You're going?" Her tone is heavy as she genuinely thought Piper would stick around after the display from Nicky, but she stands up in her seat, pushing herself against the hard plastic to allow Piper to walk past her.

"Yeah" It takes all of Pipers effort to keep a straight face as she shuffles past Alex, as she looks back at her, she looks like someone who has had the wind knocked out of her, and she can't hold back the smile any more. "I can't do it – that was fucking hilarious! I haven't laughed like that in years!"

"So why are you leaving then?" Alex looks to the blonde who is still stood on the stadium steps to the side of her, her blue eyes glimmering, a playful look behind them, a wide smile beaming back at her.

"Seems I have a date I need to get to. I've been promised I will be wined and dined…can't let an opportunity like that pass me by – now can I?"

Piper holds out her hand to Alex, who takes it in an instant, quickly standing from her seat, practically jumping to stand next to her on the steps. The smile on her face matches the wide grin of Piper, as she places her arm behind the blonde pulling her close, whispering in her ear,

"Believe me – I can promise you so much more than just wining and dining you" Neither say anything else, but smile at one another, eyes flashing with the possibilities of the evening ahead and turn to leave.

As the two make their way up the steps, the crowd cheers as their team scores, the announcement echoing around the stadium,

"Touchdown! Smith with the score for the Tigers!"

Piper turns to look at Alex, her face bright at the name, "See! I told you there was a Smith on the team"

"Yeah – you got lucky" Alex hums, not really caring for the game anymore.

"Hmmm, I rather think I did."

* * *

AN: OK – so a little one shot I thought of when I was watching the American Football in London at the weekend, and I saw the antics of the mascot. Not planned in any way - so apologies if it's a bit of drabble / not to the usual standard - just fancied writing a little one shot. So – not so little, but it is a one shot!


End file.
